That Home
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Tak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk ke rumah hantu itu, kecuali BoBoiBoy si cucu Tok Aba, dan Fang si penyuka donat lobak merah. Banyak kenangan Fang di dalam rumah itu. Tragedi itu membekas dalam ingatannya/Apa kabar, Ayah, Ibu?/[Headcanon, RnR?]


_Rumah besar itu menyeramkan._

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan kebanyakan penduduk disini. Rumah itu besar, sayangnya tak terurus. Kalian lihat saja rumput-rumput yang mulai meninggi, guguran daun menguning berserakan di halaman, dan dinding yang dipenuhi kerak.

Jika kalian melihat lebih ke dalam lagi, maka akan ditemukan ketidak aturan peletakan perabotan-perabotan, remang-remang lampu, dan hal lainnya. Pun begitu, gaya rumah ini sebenarnya sangat klasik dan indah.

 _Rumah itu ada hantunya._

Setiap hal yang tak jelas selalu dikaitkan orang-orang dengan hal-hal gaib, entah itu memang ada atau imajiner. Banyak desas-desus tentang rumah itu. Orang yang mengetahui itu hanyalah Pakcik Kumar dan anaknya, Gopal, yang notabenenya bukanlah juru kunci rumah itu.

 _Aura rumah ini sangat menyeramkan._

Gopal bin Kumar saja rela pulang sekolah melewati jalan yang berputar-putar dan menghabiskan waktu lima jam, ketimbang melewati jalan depan rumah itu yang tak sampai menghabiskan waktu sejam.

 _Rumah ini menyeramkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengunjunginya._

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Lihat saja BoBoiBoy, pahlawan kecil Pulau Rintis. Tak ada secuilpun rasa takut di hatinya. Jangankan memanggil hantu dengan nada ejekan, bertarung di tempat itu saja, BoBoiBoy berani melakukannya. Jika Gopal yang melakukannya, mungkin saja dia akan mengompol sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasanya tak adil membandingkan BoBoiBoy dan Gopal, secara level _scarymeter_ hantu mereka berbeda. Toh walau begitu, level _scarymeter_ biskuit Yaya mereka sama ; mencapai titik maksimal. Hiperbola? Tidak juga. Pokoknya biskuit Yaya itu lebih mengerikan dibanding hantu. Titik.

 _Rumah ini menyeramkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani mengunjunginya, kecuali BoBoiBoy si cucu Tok Aba._

Ah, sebenarnya bukan BoBoiBoy saja yang tidak takut. Ada seorang lagi. Orang itu sebaya dengan BoBoiBoy. Orang itu satu sekolah, bahkan sekelas dengan BoBoiBoy. Orang itu teman, sekaligus rival BoBoiBoy.

Orang itu adalah Fang, cowok berkacamata yang sangat menyukai donat lobak merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT HOME**

 **A BOBOIBOY FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : ANIMONSTA STUDIO**

 **FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, NEWCOMER, BLA BLA BLA**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit menguning. Fajar seolah pergi meninggalkan langit Pulau Rintis. Seorang anak laki-laki 11 tahunan mengadahkan kepalanya ke jendela besar yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

WUSSHH

Tikus-tikus berbentuk abnormal seketika menghilang bagai tertiup angin. Tentu saja itu abnormal. Itu adalah wujud dari kekuatan bayangan jam tangannya. Tikus bayang, begitulah cara anak itu menyebutnya.

"Hah...," Fang menghela nafasnya. Ketika matahari terbenam, kekuatannya akan melemah. Bisa kalian pikirkan 'kan apa hubungan antara bayangan dan sinar? Padahal, tikus bayang, dan semua bayang lainnya adalah temannya. Bayang itu ia ciptakan dengan beragam macam, agar hari-hari di rumah besar itu tak terasa sepi.

Sepi? Huuh... Membayangkan itu membuat Fang tersenyum miris. Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu berada.

Seketika ruangan menjadi sedikit terang. Sepertinya ia harus membeli lampu baru agar ruangan ini terlihat lebih cerah. Di bawah remang-remang lampu, terlihat banyak debu menempel di perabotan usang. Fang menyentuh, dan memainkan jari-jari kecilnya di sebuah meja kecil. Terasa di tangannya debu yang semakin menebal.

Semua orang tahu, keperfeksionisan pemuda berwajah oriental itu sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan bersedia membersihkan kelasnya sampai benar-benar bersih dan sempurna ; walau akhirnya murid-murid kelas 5 Jujur malah menganggap BoBoiBoy yang membersihkannya, dan ia masih kesal akan hal itu. Fang bersedia membersihkan kelasnya, tapi ia tak bersedia membersihkan rumah ini. Biarlah tetap seperti ini, agar kenangan-kenangan itu tak hilang dimakan waktu.

Puas bermain, Fang kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga ; menuju lantai dua. Jika dilihat seksama, tangga setengah lingkaran ini terlihat elegan, seolah mencerminkan sifat pemilik rumah ini.

Sembari menapakkan kaki ke anak tangga berikutnya, Fang memalingkan mukanya ke belakang. Tampak disana dinding dengan lubang yang cukup besar. Ia terkekeh pelan. Tentun saja dirinya tahu asal muasal terbentuknya lubang itu. Itu adalah hasil dari pertarungan perdananya dengan BoBoiBoy. Saat-saat dimana Fang sangat berambisi menjadi populer ; sekarangpun masih. Ah, lupakan soal pertarungan itu, sekarang hubungannya dengan cowok bertopi itu sudah –agak sedikit lumayan— membaik.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Fang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar. Ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. Sudah lama ia tak masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia terlalu takut mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merenggut segalanya.

Ah, tragedi itu sudah terjadi cukup lama. Untuk apa dia takut sekarang? Bisa-bisa reputasinya hancur. Segera dia merogoh saku celananya ; mengambil kunci. Setelah itu, Fang mulai membuka kuncian pintu.

KLEEK

Tangannya bergetar kala membuka gagang pintu. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Jika ada teman-temannya, mungkin ia akan ditertawakan. Masa bodoh dengan itu. Tanpa basa-basi, segera ia membuka pintu dengan cepat.

BLAM!

Dan semuanya terlihat jelas. Ruangan itu kosong, dan mungkin memang disengaja. Tak ada satupun barang disana, kecuali sebuah lemari besar yang tertutup , sepi, tak ada apapun, maupun siapapun. Ekspresi sendu terpancar di kedua iris matanya. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk.

Dalam langkah pelannya, pemuda berambut biru itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap inci kamar. Bereksplorasi, sambil mengingat masa kecilnya disini. Saat itu ia masih terlalu polos dan manja. Fang kecil masih naif, dan belum tahu banyak hal.

Sesampainya di depan lemari besar di kamar itu, Fang lekas membuka pintu lemari. Fang tahu kenal lemari itu, karena dialah yang sengaja meletak dan menyimpan barang-barang penting disana. Ada baju-baju yang tergantung, guci dan _box_ kayu yang masing-masing ada dua di rak bawah, dan benda-benda lainnya. Yang paling menarik perhatian Fang adalah tumpukan _frame_ foto yang ada di atas.

Tangannya terjulur meraih salah satu _frame_ foto ukuran besar. Ditunjang dengan badan yang tinggi, pelajar kelas 5 SD itu mudah mengambilnya. Setelah sampai di tangannya, Fang memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Ada seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut biru yang sama denganya di foto itu. Ada juga seorang wanita dewasa berambut panjang dengan kacamata bertengger di matanya. Dan di tengah dua orang dewasa itu, seorang anak kecil berambut biru berkacamata membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya. Ketiga orang di foto itu tersenyum hangat. Terlihat sangat harmonis.

Sudah jelas, kalau itu adalah potret keluarga.

Jari-jemarinya mengusap poto itu. Ada tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dari kedua matanya. Lama terdiam, dan akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara, "Apa kabar, Ayah, Ibu?"

Sudah jelas, kalau itu adalah potret keluarga, potret keluarga Fang.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya gertakan jendela terhembus angin yang bersua.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tak membuka kamar ini. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku ke sini," ucapnya sendiri, guna mencairkan suasana, sendiri.

"Rumah ini masih seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah, Yah,"

"..."

"Dan nilai sekolahku masih tetap bagus, Bu. Setidaknya aku berhasil mendapat peringkat ketiga,"

"..."

"Haha, aku memang tak pandai bercerita. Banyak sekali yang ingin kusampaikan. Tapi aku bingung harus dari mana dimulai,"

"..."

"Sebaiknya aku membawa pulang foto ini, atau mungkin yang lain juga akan kubawa. Di rumah nanti aku akan bercerita lebih banyak," Tersenyum, Fang kemudian menenteng _frame_ berisi poto itu. Tak lupa pula barang lainnya yang masih bisa ia bawa. Usai itu, segera ia keluar dari kamar, menguncinya, kemudian keluar dengan melompat dari lubang dinding yang menganga besar di depan.

Langkahnya memang terasa berat di awal, ketika beranjak akan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Selalu seperti ini. Tapi, Fang harus menguatkan hatinya. Sudah waktunya ia meninggalkan rumahnya yang dulu, dan sekarang adalah saat ia beranjak menuju rumah barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dulu, ada sebuah keluarga tinggal di rumah itu_

 _Enam bulan pertama, mereka baik-baik saja_

 _Tak ada masalah apapun terjadi_

 _Tapi, di bulan berikutnya..._

 _Terjadi sebuah tragedi_

 _Tragedi itu, begitu misterius_

 _Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu_

 _Kecuali seorang anak_

 _Dan anak itu adalah pemilik rumah ini sendiri_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FINISH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Ehem *benerin dasi* Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini. Awalnya saya dari fandom sebuah Anime, dan sekarang saya sedang mencoba bikin fic di fandom Cartoon ini. Hehe, mohon bantuannya *bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Anyway, maaf banget kalo ini fic gaje banget. Saya juga udah ketinggalan beberapa episode BoBoiBoy season 3, koneksi internet lemot sih, kan gabisa buka yutub :'v. Bisa simpulin sendiri kan isi fict ini? :3**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari rumah hantu yang ada di season 2. Saya penasaran sama apa yang diceritakan sama bapaknya Gopal. Lagian Fang ngapain juga sih disitu? Dan lagi, Fang is my favorite chara ^^**

 **Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya...**

 _ **July, 6th, 2015**_

 _ **Mencoba beradaptasi di fandom baru**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Sasshi Ken**_


End file.
